2nd Sucks
by nomnom15
Summary: You're the daughter of Zeus and he's the Son of Poseidon. You love each other because you're family...cousins after all. Yet, try as you might, you'll always be second best. And trust me, 2nd sucks. First songfic! Pre-HoO. Rated T for lyrics.


_**A/N: I love this song, and these two just fit it perfectly. It's a bit OOC, but it fits well with the song.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or any lyrics by A Day to Remember.**_

* * *

_Fight._

* * *

You watch him walk around town as if he is "the man." Actually, you don't see that at all…you see everyone _else_ treat him like the man, while he remains as humble as men come. And it sickens you.

You argue with him, but no words are spoken. Your rivalry is as trivial as they come, even though he is excessively _dimwitted_ to believe you hate him.

* * *

_You're afraid_

_Like I make my deals with the devil._

_You've been at it for years_

_But couldn't reach that next level._

* * *

Years, years now, and no recognition. He's the class favorite…he's the world's favorite. Everyone forgets about Zeus' daughter. About you and your accomplishments. He has been ahead of you since the day he turned twelve and arrived at that dreaded camp…and sometimes, you feel jealous. Jealous of all the attention and love given to _him_.

* * *

_Let's keep it real_

_This is no competition to me._

_Even if everyone around you acts_

_Like they don't see._

* * *

He doesn't even try…he a leader of many and you a leader of many…he a camp and you the hunters. He's your cousin, you love him to death. But you also hate him to death. He's the only boy—the only _man_—you've ever known to absorb so much publicity and still stay so kind-hearted. For a boy loved by many, he still has so many insecurities.

It baffles you.

* * *

_Is anybody else listening?_

_Outta sight, outta mind_

_Is what you'll always be.__  
_

_I hold my cards to my chest_

_I laid my life on the line_

_So I expect nothing less from you._

* * *

You saved him just as he saved you, his second year of camp, when you were a tree. _A fucking tree_. Sometimes, it sucks being you.

* * *

_I speak the truth_

_And everybody else knows it._

_So set your ego to the side_

_And just get the fuck over it.__  
_

_Can't waste my time_

_On hateful people like you._

_So keep wishing you were me_

_And I'll keep making you have to._

* * *

True, you do wish sometimes that you were him. When you get attention, you absorb it and project it out…not like it is your own fault. You're the daughter of _Zeus_, for the Gods' sake. It's practically written in stone that you be cocky, that you be the star…when your dad is King of the Gods, sometimes you feel entitled.

You're getting a lot better at it, though.

* * *

_Is anybody else listening?_

_Outta sight, outta mind_

_Is what you'll always be.__  
_

_I hold my cards to my chest_

_I laid my life on the line_

_So I expect nothing less from you._

* * *

THAT dreaded SMILE. When he smiles at you, when he smiles at any girl, it makes them weak in the knees. But not you. Ew, that is a fate worse than death. Really, you punch him in the arm because it is considered in bad taste to punch him in the face.

You love the lovable goofball. Who wouldn't?

* * *

_I just can't believe_

_It's really come to this._

_Because without me_

_You would not exist.__  
_

_Alright, hey, hey_

_Still got something left to say._

_Only one in the world_

_I depend on is me._

* * *

So he saved you one time…_big fucking deal_. You two are vastly independent…you try to lead a quest and he takes over. Because it's in his nature to lead…he's impulsive, he's smart when it comes to battle and teamwork. You like to fly solo.

Your father flies solo. It's in your blood.

* * *

_I need nothing from no one_

_I take what I need._

_Get a hold of yourself_

_And keep away from me._

* * *

When you try to joke, saying that you hate him, that he's an idiot, he laughs it off. He doesn't imagine anyone ever being jealous of him…in his eyes he's still the same bullied kid from middle school that no one talked to.

Actually, he's the funny, goofy, sexy Savior of Olympus. At least that's what the Olympian magazines say.

* * *

_Is anybody else listening?_

_Outta sight, outta mind_

_Is what you'll always be.__  
_

_I hold my cards to my chest_

_I laid my life on the line_

_So I expect nothing less from you._

* * *

So you love him because he's your cousin, and you hate him because he has the traits you wish you had yourself? Girl, you have problems. You know you need to get your facts straight. So you'll keep to your own and he'll keep to his. You'll stay the unattainable Lieutenant of the Hunters, and he'll stay the unattainable Son of Poseidon. But if you're both so irresistible, then why are you so ticked?

Probably because he has the better attitude of the duo. And try as you might, he's still _Percy fucking Jackson._ Life is unfair, and karma isn't always on your side.

2nd Sucks, kid.

* * *

**_A/N: OK, way to OOC. But come on...it's lovable. I really love their rivalry and I think it's a great, familial plot point in the series. Plus, read and review. With any ideas for more of these or what I should do with my other stories!_**

**_- Chris_**


End file.
